


Cocoa

by Doradoshadow



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Comfort, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doradoshadow/pseuds/Doradoshadow
Summary: Diana está muy nerviosa por estar cerca de Tatsu, pero también quiere transmitirle sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Tatsu Yamashiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un muy corto oneshot sobre Diana y Tatsu y lo primero que publico para lectura general, usualmente todo se queda por allí en mi PC guardando polvo digital.  
> Con tal brevedad sería un poco feliz si a alguien le gustara, aunque sea un poco.

El ligero olor a té verde hizo que la chica se diera cuenta que la cocoa quizás era algo muy infantil. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada mientras veía los malvaviscos hundirse en el color cremoso del chocolate, un contraste especialmente cómodo entre el blanco, el rosa y el azul pastel.

Era un poco cliché, pero habían decidido tomar algo antes de ir a casa en una cafetería cercana a la casa de la muchacha asiática luego de su práctica de esgrima, debido a la lluvia y el frío que se había ceñido en la tarde.

Diana notó que lo que más capturaban sus ojos respecto a su compañera era el perfecto cabello de Tatsu, caía como una cascada negra detrás de su nuca y el costado de su rostro, pero incluso siendo tan calmada y hermosa como una camelia roja sobre un estanque, Tatsu seguía siendo vivaz, alegre y cálida, era difícil adivinar aquellas cualidades de su personalidad al verla tomando té verde barato en la cafetería donde estaban, pues su carácter regio y solemne hacían creer lo contrario.

Diana estaba un poco confundida sobre cómo actuar en los últimos días, especialmente cuando entrenaba con Tatsu, había empezado a notar pequeñas cosas como el sudor cayendo y deslizándose de su barbilla cuando combatían, detalles como el olor de Tatsu cuando estaban un poco cerca, como la suavidad de su piel cuando por casualidad llegaban a rozarse, o el color de sus mejillas cuando se quitaba la careta luego de practicar esgrima; su nerviosismo se disparaba cuando la veía sonreír de aquella manera tan calmada que la caracterizaba y que contrastaba tan fuertemente con su ceño fruncido cuando competían.

Le agradaba profundamente su compañía, experimentaba comodidad cerca de ella, sentía que de cierta forma encajaba y podía comunicarse mejor de lo que normalmente hacía, cosa que no siempre pasaba con el resto de sus amigas, se sentía además profundamente afortunada de compartir pasatiempos y que ambas tuvieran tan buena química competitiva entre ambas; quería pensar que le generaba el mismo sentimiento de comodidad a Tatsu y aquella cavilación se había intensificado junto a aquellos pequeños detalles conforme más tiempo pasaba que con ella.

Últimamente no era más que un manojo de nervios cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Entendía hasta cierto punto sus sentimientos, ¿Estaba enamorada?

Lo que no sabía era como confrontarlos, en Themyscira no tendría problemas expresando su afecto por otra mujer, pero parecía un poco distinto fuera de su tierra natal, e incluso si ella misma no concebía ni entendía los problemas de amar a otra mujer seguía sin saber si Tatsu tenía a alguien o no ¿Sus sentimientos sería una molestia? ¿Se sentiría ofendida de que sus ojos la hubieran observado de aquella manera incluso si no tenían daño detrás de ellos?

Eran algunos de los pensamientos que la habían retrasado en siquiera realizar un solo movimiento ¿La incomodaría? ¿Qué pasaría si su relación se distanciaba sólo por eso? Diana apreciaba su amistad y su compañía, la comodidad y seguridad que sentía con ella era algo que prefería seguir atesorando.

Si era posible quería permanecer siempre con Tatsu y tener aquel pequeño pedazo de vínculo, incluso si sólo eran amigas.

Una parte de ella concordaba con ello, las amistades no eran trabas para no tener relaciones profundas y complejas con otras personas, y eran válidas como un romance, ¿Cuantas de sus camaradas ella apreciaba de igual manera e incluso podría confiarles su espalda? Pero de alguna manera ella deseaba irradiar ese sentimiento a Tatsu, y no sólo ocultarlo como lo estaba haciendo. Quería ser franca con ella, y que la comodidad producto de la sinceridad de su amistad siguiera existiendo entre ambas.

De otra forma sería como mentirle.

Afuera llovía, pero más que escuchar el sonido sordo de la lluvia en la cafetería, lo que más resaltaba para Diana era una suave canción pop de fondo que parecía paralizar el tiempo y la calidez de su cocoa espumosa. El aire ochentero de los sonidos la hicieron sentir en casa, por alguna razón, incluso si era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella canción, y el mundo sólo aquella pequeña cafetería de luces neón, su cocoa, Tatsu, y el sonido de la lluvia.

Lentamente su mirada reptó por el cuello de la joven de cabello liso, y luego entre el gris y el rojo de su sudadera, luego subió al magnífico cabello que se desparramaba por el costado de su rostro. Largo, liso.

La brillante piel reflejaba la luz de una manera hermosa, incluso en la oscura tarde lluviosa maravilló a Diana el poder observar como los colores se descomponían de una manera delicada entre pequeños segmentos de la piel de las manos que sujetaban la taza de té.

Había silencio pero no se sentía incómodo, incluso si el corazón de Diana albergaba una pequeña ansiedad, lo que más sentía en aquel momento era la comodidad de la compañía silenciosa de su amiga, el sonido sordo, y las palabras de una melodía con una letra que no acababa de comprender.

Diana volteo sus ojos hacia los lados un poco, sólo un poco nerviosa, insegura de aprovechar la oportunidad o dejarse llevar por el momento, disfrutarlo y dejar que las cosas permanecieran iguales.

La mirada de Tatsu tropezó con sus ojos, y le devolvió lo que le pareció una discreta sonrisa.  
Las mejillas de Diana se colorearon de bermellón ligeramente.

—Siempre he querido decirte...—empezó Diana mientras su mano izquierda tapeaba en la cerámica de su taza con malvaviscos, su voz se le antojó entrecortada y algo débil, nerviosa—...tu compañía... la disfruto mucho, me siento muy afortunada de haberte conocido y días, momentos como este me hacen sentir realmente cómoda—su voz, evidentemente más relajada que al principio, dejó salir lo que siempre deseó decirle a la joven asiática, y trató de transmitir sus pensamientos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, palabras producidas como una fina fábrica que había estado guardando dentro de sí, como un pequeño tesoro.

—Me siento muy agradecida de haberte conocido, no sé si sea algo raro de decir ahora—entonces se rascó un poco su espesa cabellera mientras apartaba su mirada avergonzada, se dio cuenta que su rostro ardía, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no verse tan roja pues le daba a sus palabras el matiz de una confesión.

Lo era, sólo un poco, pero aún así se encontraba aproblemada cuando pensaba en ello.

Tatsu sonrió suavemente, y posó su barbilla sobre su mano, mientras observaba a Diana. Sus dedos cubrieron parte de su boca, como si reprimiera una sonrisa más amplia.

—Yo también siento lo mismo, me siento sumamente afortunada de haberte conocido, Diana, no quisiera que este momento acabe, ni siquiera los momentos en los que terminamos de entrenar.

La mano de Diana que no se encontraba tapeando la cerámica estaba posada sobre la mesa, y antes de que Diana se percatara, la mano de Tatsu estaba encima de la suya. El calor de otra mano, de otro individuo la abrumó más de lo que podría pensar que lo haría un roce tan simple.

Las orejas de la princesa se colorearon del mismo tono que sus mejillas, y por un momento pensó que podría cocer en un huevo en su propia cara, tuvo un impulso extraño de quitar su mano y salir corriendo, a pesar de que todo lo que deseaba era seguir sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Tatsu.

Y entonces, con un leve, muy leve apretón en su mano, entrelazándose sus dedos, Tatsu le sonrió a Diana con la sonrisa más cálida que ella hubiera visto nunca.

—También me gustas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si a alguien le interesa, lo que Diana escucha de fondo es la cafetería es 就寝御礼 de PSYQUI.


End file.
